Your Blue Eyed Angel
by Water Lillies
Summary: Erik,a rich, powerful corperate buisness owner has set his sights on the Opera Populaire..No longer is he scarred, but ruggedly handsome. Yet he only wants a woman that would dare to love a Phantom.So 'naturally' he diguises himself as the imfamous Ghost
1. Chapter One: Inside My Mind

Disclaimer: We do not own the Phantom of the Opera (though we wish we did) several things in this story are taken from the movie and Susan's Kay's book – Phantom. Introduction can be found on pg. 484. PLEASE RR – we'll only continue if e get reviews. – Water Lillie's

Enjoy!

Love is patient, love is kind.  
It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.  
It is not rude, it is not self-seeking.  
It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.  
Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth.  
It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.  
Love never fails.  
Bible  
I Corinthians 13:4-8

* * *

Chapter One: Inside My Mind 

_She made no sound during our flight through the mirror. There was no screaming or struggling. She had entered that state of passive indifference which descends on a victim just before execution, surrendering to my silent insistence with the unquestioning resignation of total hopelessness._

_The wedding gown was laid upon her bed, and only when I told her to put it on, did she show the sign of horrified protest._

_"Erik… Please…" _

_"Put it on! I insist! You must be properly dressed to receive my guests."_

_"Guests!" she stared at me without comprehension._

_"Wedding guests, my dear- Witnesses to the crime, if you prefer. Now, do as I say. I shall give you half an hour to prepare for the reception."_

_The door locked on her as comely as if it had done it many times before, astonished to find how easy to lock a living thing inside a cage._

December 29, 2004 

He shot out of bed, his hands balled into fists, beads of perspiration running down his face and body. Shaking he stood and walked to the restroom that was adjoined to the large bedroom. The restroom, like the rest of the flat, was decorated in dark tones; such as blacks and midnight blues. All of them resembled the man hunched over the sink.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he whispered in self wonder. "Damn," he said after washing his face with cold water. A shrill ring pieced the thick air around him. Walking over to the night stand he picked up the cell phone.

"Yeah," Erik said into the receiver.

"Hey Shields, it's Giovanni, I've finally settled for the building it all yours,"

"That's great," Erik replied with a grin, transforming his hard face, "how bad is it?"

"Not so bad, I got you the chandelier too," Giovanni said, "you wouldn't believe who Nadir spotted there, he looked a lot like you actually."

Intrigued, Erik asked, "Who was that Giovanni?"

"The young heir, Vicomte de Chagny, the resemblance was uncanny," Erik's hand tightened on the receiver

"Don't you ever, ever mention that name to me again! Do you understand me Giovanni," Erik said, his voice threatening. Before Giovanni could utter a response, Erik continued, "I'll be there tomorrow, make sure the women receive their instructions, I want them there in 2 weeks!" he ended the conversation there.

'Vicomte de Chagny, Raoul! No, this time he won't take the woman I love from me! In our past lives he had been triumphant only because of his features. However, now, God has given me a physique to win her.' A smile spread through Erik's face, you can try though.

Looking to his left, a mirror reflected his immaculate features. Lifting his hand he touched his face, he was no longer a man know to be the devil's child, only a man…A 25 year old man, that no one would ever match with the famous Phantom of the Opera!

* * *

_January 12, 2004_

A light sheet of snow swilled down toward the ground, they covered every surface, including the brunette head of a young woman walking on the side walk. A smile played on her lips and her green eyes sparkled magically. In her hand she held a ticket. She had received an invitation to attend the most prestigious opera school in Paris! It was like a dream come true!

She stepped into the airport, with the small rolling bag behind her. Her other belongings had been shipped to the Opera Populaire, where she was staying under the instruction of her benefactor; She desperately wanted to meet this mysterious man.

After all the proceeding, such as checking her boarding pass had been accomplished, She entered the jet; his private jet. It was amazing, beautiful, couches lined the side walls, and there was a bar at the side.

Hesitantly she entered it, when she neared the couch, the door swung open, revealing a man, and a bedroom behind him.

"Oh, hello mademoiselle, I see that you have arrived. Please take a seat, let me place your coat and bag away." He took her belongings and placed them into slots for clothes and other things. "My name is Nadir," he said with an extended hand for greeting.

"Hi, I'm Alex," the woman shook his hand smiling. "Pleased to meet you."

"It is an honor, my lady," Nadir responded bowing over her hand. Then lead her to a seat. "The other guests should arrive momentarily." Just then another woman, with brown hair and eyes appeared in the door way. Turning, Nadir stood in shock, staring at the woman. All he could think of was how much she looked like the woman Erik had described.

Snapping out of his revere he said, "Welcome mademoiselle, and please let me take your coat and bag." He placed them with Alex's. "I presume you are Christine? I am Nadir, your steward for the trip."

"Yes, thank you," she responded brushing past him to a seat next to Alex. When she was about to introduce herself another girl walked in with long blonde hair and shy blue eyes. At the same moment Nadir reappeared again.

"Ah, you must be Marie?" he smiled at the young lady.

Marie smiled and extended her hand in greeting, Nadir then proceeded to put her belongings away as the three girls introduced each other. Shortly thereafter the jet took off to the infamous Opera Populaire.

Once again Nadir appeared "Is there anything I can get you ladies?" he asked with all sincerity in his voice, all three of them shook their heads and thanked him for his hospitality.

"Well if you change your minds don't hesitate to press this button here" replied Nadir as he pointed to the button. As he turned to leave he stooped and reminded them that diner was to be served in an hour's time.

"Hey, do you guys know who the benefactor is?" Alex asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"I heard it was the Phantom of the Opera, you know, the one that roamed the vaults of the opera and kidnapped Christine Daae." Christine said.

"A-a-a Phantom! Are you sure Christine?" asked Marie true fear shining in her eyes.

"I'm sure that can't be it, it was just a rumor, and it happened in the 1880's. He couldn't possibly still be alive." Alex responded.

"Well he signed all of his letters Opera Ghost, and ghosts don't die do they?"


	2. Chapter Two: My Dear Ladies

Disclaimer: We, sadly, do not own any of the POTO characters :sob hysterically calling after Erik, but we do won Alex and Marie.

* * *

"Erik...Are you there?"  
The silence mocked me, leering at me from the leaden waters; the candle wavered and went out, leaving me trembling with fear, frustration, and mounting panic.  
"Erik, where are you?" I screamed, "Erik!"  
"Hush...I am here." - Erik and Christine (_Phantom, _by Susan Kay)

* * *

Chapter 2: My Dear Ladies

* * *

After a few hours the plane landed on a private airport and a black limousine was awaiting the girls. As they excited piled in, Nadir took care of their luggage and took the liberty to call Erik. 

"Hey, we arrived, we should be at the Opera House in about an hour" he said into the phone, he received a response of a dial tone. Nadir went to the passenger side of the driver's section and they limo was on its way.

As Alex, Christine and Marie chatted excitingly about their luck of being chosen to learn at the famous Opera Populaire, Marie brought up the subject of the phantom.

"Hey, you guys, are you sure that the Phantom of the Opera is still there?" she asked in a low voice

"Calm down Marie, it's impossible; it's been over 100 years since it happened! I mean you all read the documents they have on the Opera House, he was reposted to be man, which means he is mortal and at some point he has died. Even of he lived for a long time, he might have gotten to 90 years maybe a 100, plus death age was pretty low back then. What are the chances of him living past his 70th birthday? Maybe whoever our benefactor is just signed it O.G as a mean to be funny, because we are going to be stay in the Opera Populaire" explained Alex

"Aww is someone still afraid of a little ghost?" teased Christine and all three broke in laughter. Just as easily they dismissed the notion of the phantom.

"I wonder if there will cute French boys," Marie sighed dreamily.

"Why, I can't resist a man with an accent!" Alex exclaimed in a mocking southern accent and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Oui, Oui!" joined Christine and once again they all laughed.

Christine passed out glasses with champagne and raised hers for a toast. Marie and Alex followed suit.

"Well, here is to us and may we all excel in this new adventure. Cheers!" toasted Christine and all took a sip from their glass. As they passed the beautiful city of Paris, all three girls exclaimed in wonder. With the windows rolled down, blowing each of their hairs back they watched in awe as they passed the Eiffel Tower. They marveled in unison as they saw a couple embracing and smiled brightly as they were passing on a bridge, watching the city shine in bright lights.

Within an hour they arrived at the Opera House and Nadir once again called Erik to tell him that they have arrived. The girls exited the limo and with arms hooked though one another they headed up the step and went inside the Opera Populaire. As they entered, he watched from the shadows, mesmerized by Christine. She looked just as he remembered her, a smile kissed his face, knowing that this time she will love him.

After making sure that they were inside the Opera he turned and walked over to the wall that Madame Giry had helped him escape through. He jumped inside, his body agile, and quick. As he walked through the passage his mind unconsciously drifted. He had given specific orders that Christine be put in the room she had taken residence in during their past lives. The other women, where put in rooms of similar design, which had recently been altered to include the shifting mirror.

When he arrived at the vaults he found the disk Nadir had most likely dropped off. The vaults were much different now, he had installed several devices that would help keep track of the operation in the opera house. Most public rooms were camera monitored, after all, he didn't want anything to happen to his precious guests.

He slipped one of the disks into a slot and the sound of female voices filled the air. Their bright faces showing up on the screen.

"Hey, do you guys know who the benefactor is?" Alex asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"I heard it was the Phantom of the Opera, you know, the one that roamed the vaults of the opera and kidnapped Christine Daae." Christine said.

Amusement shone in his eyes at her remark.

"A-a-a Phantom! Are you sure Christine?" asked Marie true fear cloaking in her eyes.

"I'm sure that can't be it, it was just a rumor, and it happened in the 1880's. He couldn't possibly still be alive." Alex responded.

"Well he signed all of his letters Opera Ghost, and ghosts don't die do they?"

He chuckled, the girls were smart, they had the intuition to realize that the famous Opera Ghost was somehow involved,

As the girls chatted he noticed that Christine wasn't the meek mouse she had been. She had a more rash personality now. If he didn't know better he'd think it looked like she enjoyed making Marie uneasy.

"Don't worry, Marie, I promise not to let anything happen to you, alright?" another woman's voice interrupted his train of though. Alexandra, her eyes had been the first that drew him. They were deep passionate pools of adark bluelove potion. He remember when he first came across her picture, he had stared at it for half an hour, trying to place her somewhere.

"Well, I actually lived in Macedonia for a while, it was wonderful!" Marie respond in a pure soprano voice, to the question he hadn't quite caught. Marie's simplicity seemed to draw him to her. She was an innocent, yet seemed to hold a kind of understanding in her light blue eyes. However her most radiant future was her hair. It seemed to but spun gold, falling to her mid-back. It framed her face, but did not crowd it, and appeared to always represent her mood.

He knew that he could easily love any one of the woman, but, could they love him, in all his forms?

…It would soon be time to find out.

* * *

We hope you guys enyouyed it! Please RR! Thanks a bunch! 

.:Tha gradh agam ort:.


End file.
